1. Field
Aspects of some example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device and a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display region in which a plurality of pixels are provided. The display region is a region in which an image can be displayed using the pixels, and is also called as an active region.
A display device may support at least two display modes, and allow a region in which an effective image is displayed in the display region to be differently set according to the display modes. For example, the display device may display the effective image in the entire display region, corresponding to an entire display mode, and display the effective image in only a partial region previously set in the display region, corresponding to a partial display mode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.